wowwikifandomcom_hu-20200213-history
Patch 2.1.0
World of Warcraft Kliens Patch 2.1.0 The Black Temple A Fekete Templom Karabor Temploma a draenei hitélet központja volt, mígnem papjait démonoktól megrontott orkok mészárolták le. A véres leszámolást követően az Árnyéktanács warlockjai vették birtokba az építményt és egy új nevet adtak neki, így született meg A Fekete Templom. Amikor a Második Háború után a Szövetség megtámadta Draenort, az ork sámán, Ner'zhul a menekülés módját keresve számos dimenziókaput nyitott. A sok kapu megnyitása viszont egy mágikus robbanást eredményezett ami szétszakította az egész világot. A kapuk nyitására felfigyelt a pit lord Magtheridon és nemsokára meg is érkezett a megkínzott világra, amelyet később Outlandként ismertünk meg. Székhelyének a templomot tette meg. Outland feletti uralma háborítatlan volt egészen Illidan, az Áruló érkezéséig. A pit lord nem tudott ellenállni Azzinoth Ikerpengéinek, így aztán napjainkban Illidan a hely ura, aki a templomban várja mindazokat, akik meg akarják dönteni hatalmát. Bevezetjük a Druidák Epic Repülő Alakját A druidák epic repülő alakját egy küldetéssorozattal lehet megszerezni, hasonlóan a Boszorkánymester és a Paladin Epic hátas küldetésekhez. Ez a küldetéssorozat megnyit egy új bosst a Sethekk Halls instában, a végén pedig természetesen megszerezhető az epic repülő alak. Ethereum Prison A Consortium frakcióval jó viszonyban levő játékosok megbízást kapnak arra, hogy derítsék fel a becstelen Ethereum legújabb ármánykodásait. Az új küldetéseket, tárgyakat és az egyéni valamint kis csapatos 70. szintű játékosokra kihegyezett új játéktartalmat bevezető Ethereum Prison, a nagyobb hatalomra vágyók méltó erőpróbája lesz. Skettis A Shattrath feletti légteret védelmező Sha'tari harcosok rendje, a Skyguard támadást intéz az Arakkoa főváros, Skettis ellen. A Terokkar hegyei között megbúvó, csak repülő hátassal megközelíthető Skettis új és érdekes játéktartalmat kínál az egyéni illetve kis csapatos 70. szintű játékosoknak. Teljesen új küldetések, 5 személyes bossok, rare és epic tárgyak, valamint egy új típusú repülő hátas vár azokra, akik kardjukkal vagy varázsbotjukkal segítik a csatát. Nether Drake A Netherwing frakció küldetéssora folytatódik, és a régóta várt Nether Drake elérhetővé válik. A Nether Drake egy különleges, 280% sebességű epic repülő hátas, amelyet szóló illetve kis csapatos játékkal lehet megszerezni. A küldetéssorozat elég nehéz lesz, de a jutalom mindenki számára világossá teszi majd elhivatottságodat a Netherwingek céljai felé, amikor Outland egén repkedsz a saját éteri sárkányodon. Ogri'la Az ogrék megvilágosodásának helyet adó fennsik megnyílik mindazok előtt akik bebizonyítják rátermettségüket a Blade's Edge Mountains zónában. A 70. szintű játékosok segíthetik Ogri'la ogréit egy megszálló sereg ellen, valamint új és érdekes küldetéseket teljesíthetnek. Ilyen például egy ismételhető és igen népszerű bombázós küldetés, ezúttal a saját repülő hátasoddal, de egy veszélyes csavarral! A rengeteg új küldetést, az Ogri'la frakciót, 5 személyes bossokat, valamint rare és epic tárgyakat kínáló Ogri'la egy olyan hely lesz, ahova reményeink szerint sokan el akarnak majd jutni. A Ruins of Lordaeron Aréna A Steamwheedle Cartel által szervezett gladiátori viadalokban résztvevő harcosok számára egy új arénát nyitottunk meg Lordaeron romjai között. A pontozott illetve a gyakorló csatákban résztvevő játékosok mostantól már az új arénában is küzdhetnek a dicsőségért. Részletek Általános * A Black Temple mostantól nyitva áll és Illidan rád vár. Készen állsz? * A Consortium és a Protectorate a segítségedet kéri! A Consortium frakcióval Honored vagy magasabb reputációt elért játékosok keressék fel Protectorate Advisor Rahim-ot, Netherstormban a Stormspire-ben, vagy Commander Ameer-t a Protectorate Watch Post-nál, Netherstormban, akik tájékoztatják az érdeklődőket az Ethereum legújabb ármánykodásairól. * Skettis mostantól nyitva áll. Az új terület felkereséséhez a játékosoknak repülő hátasra lesz szükségük! * A Nether Drakek mostantól a játékban vannak, megszerzésükhöz a Netherwing frakció küldetéssorát kell folytatni. * Ogri'la mostantól nyitva áll. A 70. szintű játékosok ezt az új küldetéssorozatot Blade's Edge Mountainsben találhatják. * A Glancing Blow-k jelentősen kevesebb eséllyel következnek be a játékos közelharci támadásai során, ha az ellenfél szintje közel akkora mint a játékos szintje. * Magtheridon és Kael'thas mostantól jutalmakra beváltható tárgyakat dobnak. * Spell Haste: Az egy százaléknyi haste eléréséhez szükséges spell haste rating mennyiségét jelentősen növeltük. Azonban a spell haste ezentúl a channelt varázslatokra is hat, olyan módon, hogy gyorsítja a hatásukat, a teljes hatóidő csökkentésével. A varázslásból eredő sebzés/gyógyítás ugyanakkora marad, de rövidebb idő alatt következik be. * A crowd control sebzéssel történő megszakításának esélye: Megszüntettük, hogy egy varázslat megszakadása nagyobb eséllyel következzen be egy kritikus sebzés után. Ehelyett minden 60. szint feletti célpontnak kissé nagyobb lett az esélye arra, hogy megszakadjon a rá ható crowd control hatás, amikor sebzést kap. * A Print Screen gombbal készített screenshotok mostantól JPG formátumban kerülnek mentésre. * Az inspect hatótávját 30 yardra növeltük (az eddigi 10 yardról) * Az 1% parry eléréséhez szükséges parry rating mennyiségét 25%-kal csökkentettük. * Sok szet bónusz nem működött megfelelően, amikor egy olyan itemmel vagy enchantmenttel kombinálták, amely ugyanazt a hatást nyújtotta pontosan ugyanakkora mértékben. Ezt a problémát minden set bónusznál korrigáltuk. * Taunt: A taunt rendszert átalakítottuk úgy, hogy a Warrior Taunt, Druid Growl és a Paladin Righteous Defense mostantól a megfelelő mennyiségű aggrót generálja a játékosnak, még akkor is, ha az adott lény vagy a célpontja crowd control alatt áll. * Dodge Rating: Az alacsony szintű játékosoknál mostantól a dodge a dodge ratingből ugyanolyan mértékben kerül átszámításra, mint a 34. szintű játékosoknál. * Az ork faji képesség, a Blood Fury negatív hatása mostantól nem halmozódik más heal csökkentő hatásokkal (Mortal Strike, Wounding Poison, stb.) * A karakterek mostantól beszélhetnek Orphan Matron Mercy-vel Shattrath Cityben a Children's Week ideje alatt és szárnyaik alá vehetnek egy draenei (Alliance) vagy egy blood elf (Horde) árvát. A shattrathi árvák teljesen új dolgokat szeretnének látni mind Outland, mind pedig Azeroth vidékein, mentoraiknak pedig három új petet ajánlanak jutalmul. PvP Arénák *A Ruins of Lordaeron Aréna mostantól nyitva áll a játékra. *A Shadow Sight buff hatása alatt mostantól a játékosok nagyobb távolságból látják a rejtőzködő játékosokat. Battlegroundok *Az új battleground kiválasztó rendszer életbe lépett. Ebben a rendszerben a battlegroundra úgy lépnek be a játékosok, hogy hasonló felszereléssel és szervezettségi szinttel rendelkező csapatok küzdjenek meg egymással. Egyelőre a rendszer eléggé lazán választja ki a csapatokat annak érdekében, hogy a sorbanállási idő minél kevesebb legyen. A kiválasztási paramétereket idővel szükség szerint módosítjuk, ahogy egyre több jobban szervezett csapat jelenik meg a battlegroundokon. Druidák * A Druida Epic Repülő Alak mostantól elérhető egy küldetéssorozat teljesítésével. * A Barkskin mostantól csökkent mindenfajta sebzést, de a hatóideje 12 másodpercre, a cooldownja pedig 1 percre csökken. A tooltipbe belefogalmaztuk, hogy ezt a képességet lehet használni frozen, incapacitated vagy cowering in fear hatás alatt is. Ez eddig is így volt már, de a tooltipben nem szerepelt. * Bear Form és Dire Bear Form: mostantól az ezen alakokba való alakváltással nyert bónusz HP helyesen levonódik, amikor a druida kijön ezekből az alakokból. * Bestial Wrath: A képességgel nyert immunitás mostantól a képesség teljes hatóideje alatt megmarad. A Bestial Wrath mostantól immunitást nyújt a Cyclone ellen. A Cyclone ezentúl nem akadályozza meg az immunitások érvényesülését. * Celestial Focus: Lecsökkentettük a Starfire stun hatásának késleltetését. * Cyclone: Ez a képesség mostantól nem használ azokra a hunterekre akiken a The Beast Within képesség aktív, illetve azokra a hunter petekre, amelyeken a Bestial Wrath aktív. * A Feral Charge ezentúl elnyom minden lassító hatást amíg a célpontra rohamozunk. * Javításra került egy adathiba, ami azt okozta, hogy a Swiftmend a tervezettnél több aggrót generált. * Force of Nature: Ezek a petek mostantól full HP-val jelennek meg, beleértve az előhívójuk staminájának bizonyos százalékából származó növekményt is. * Force of Nature: Az ezzel a varázslattal megidézett Treantok mostantól helyesen támadják a célpontodat akkor is, ha az neutral, vagy nem agresszív. * Gift of the Wild, rank 1 és 2 mostantól elérhető a trainereknél. * Gift of the Wild: a Rank 3 változatnak mostantól ugyanaz a hatótávja, mint a rank 1 és 2-nek. * Improved Leader of the Pack: Ez a képesség mostantól nem generál aggrót. * Lacerate: A tooltipbe belefogalmaztuk, hogy ez a képesség kezdetben bleed sebzést okoz, amikor először találja el a célpontot. * Lifebloom: Ennek a varázslatnak minden további halmozódó alkalmazása megkapja a teljes, heal növelő hatásokból eredő bónuszt. A végső heal nagyságát azonban továbbra sem befolyásolja a varázslat halmozott alkalmazása. * Mangle (Bear): A sebzést megnöveltük 15%-al, de a bónusz aggró termelést lecsökkentettük, így összességében az aggró generálás nem változott. * Nature's Grace: Ezt a talentet mostantól a Swiftmend és a Lifebloom is aktiválhatja, valamint a Cyclone is aktiválhatja, illetve azt is befolyásolja. * Nature's Grasp: Az eredeti szándékunknak megfelelően a mana költséget a képesség minden szintjén megszüntettük. * Omen of Clarity: Ezt a varázslatot mostantól nem lehet Tree of Life alakban vagy Moonkin alakban elvarázsolni. * A Prowl mostantól helyesen megszűnik a sebző pajzsok hatásától, mint amilyen például az Oil of Immolation. * Rake: A tooltipbe belefogalmaztuk, hogy a kezdeti sebzés bleed sebzés. Ezenfelül a Rake mostantól mindig újra alkalmazható, akkor is, ha a Mangle aktív. * Az alakváltás mostantól nem szünteti meg a Rotting Putrescence debuffot. * A Subtlety (Restoration Talent) mostantól minden varázslatra vonatkozik, nem csak a gyógyító varázslatokra. * Swiftmend: Erre a képességre mostantól helyesen ugyanúgy vonatkozik az alacsonyabb szintű Rejuvenation illetve Regrowth varázslatokra vonatkozó büntetés, mint az összes többi gyógyító varázslatra. * Swiftmend: Ennek a képességnek a gombja mostantól szürke színűre változik, ha az aktuális célponton nincs aktív Rejuvenation vagy Regrowth varázslat. * Teleport: Moonglade: Ezt a varázslatot mostantól nem lehet elvarázsolni Tree of Life alakban. * Tree of Life alak: A tooltipbe belefogalmaztuk, hogy a Nature's Swiftness és a Rebirth varázslatokat ebben az alakban is el lehet varázsolni. Hunterek * Mostantól egy új képességet, az Avoidance-t is megtanulhatják a hunter petek. Hatása, hogy az AOE varázslatok és képességek találati esélyét 25%-kal vagy 50%-kal (a képesség szintjétől függően) csökkenti. * Mostantól egy új képességet, a Cobra Reflexes-t is megtanulhatják a hunter petek. Hatása, hogy megnöveli a támadási sebességet, de csökkenti a sebzést. * Arcane Shot: A maximum szintű helyett alacsonyabb szintű Arcane Shot elvarázslása mostantól csökkenti az attack powerből adódó bónuszt. * Arcane Shot: A 2.0.12 patchben a képesség tooltipje hibás volt, ezt a 2.1.0 patchben kijavítottuk. A maximum szintű Arcane Shot sebzése nem változott a 2.0.12-ről 2.1.0-ra való áttéréssel, csak a tooltipet változtattuk. * Aspect of the Cheetah/Pack: Ha wand sebzés éri azokat a játékosokat, akiken ez a hatás aktív, akkor mostantól helyesen ismét daze hatás alá kerülnek. * A Clever Traps mostantól a Snake Trapet is befolyásolja. * Entrapment (Survival): A hatás hatóidejét 4 másodpercre csökkentettük és mostantól vonatkozik rá PvP-ben a csökkenő hatásfok szabálya. * Entrapment: A tooltipbe belefogalmaztuk, hogy a Snake Trapre is érvényesül a hatás. * Expose Weakness: A képesség aktiválódásának esélyét 1/2/3 talent pont elköltésénél 33/66/100%-ra növeltük. * Ferocious Inspiration: Ez a képesség mostantól helyesen aktiválja a Kill Command képességet. * A Flare képesség cooldownja 20 másodpercre növekedett, hatóideje pedig 20 másodpercre csökkent. * Frenzy: Ezt a képességet mostantól aktiválhatja a Kill Command. * Frost Trap: Ennek a csapdának a lassító hatása mostantól nem töri meg a stealth-et. * A Go for the Throat képesség mostantól nem okoz plusz aggrót. * Hunter's Mark: Ennek a képességnek a hatása mostantól erősödik minden alkalommal, amikor a célpontját távolsági támadás találja el. * Improved Hunter's Mark: A tooltipbe belefogalmaztuk, hogy ez a képesség csak a Hunter's Markból adódó alap ranged attack powerrel egyenlő mértékben növeli a melee attack powert. * A Kill Commandot kivettük a globális cooldownból. A kiáltás animációt megszüntettük. * Kill Command: Ez a képesség mostantól akkor is működik, ha a pet line of sight-on (látótéren) kívül van. * Readiness: Mostantól törli a cooldownt a Misdirection-ről. * Revive Pet: A tooltipbe belefogalmaztuk, hogy a pet az alap HP-jának bizonyos százalékával éled fel. A gazdája staminájának százalékából eredő bónusz HP után nem kap megnövekedett százalékú HP-t éledéskor. * Scatter Shot: Ez a képesség mostantól aktiválja a Kill Commandot, kritikus találat esetén. * Scorpid Poison: A képesség szintjei mostantól a helyes sorrendben jelennek meg a pet training ablakban. * A Survival Instincts mostantól az attack powert is növeli 2/4%-kal. * A Death Ravager nevű quest teremtményt mostantól nem lehet tame-elni. * A Razorfang Ravager mostantól tame-elhető. Hunter Mend Pet / Improved Mend Pet változások: *A jelenlegi channelt Mend Pet varázslatot kicseréltük egy azonnali varázslású heal over time varázslatra. *Nincs rajta combat reset, a global cooldownt reseteli. *A mana költséget csökkentettük, a gyógyítás mértékét megnöveltük. *A heal over time hatóideje 15 másodpercre nőtt, 3 másodperces időközökkel. *Megváltoztattuk a grafikát, hogy jobban tükrözze a heal over time hatást a peten. *A Mend Pet heal over time buffot mostantól lehet dispellezni. *A bónusz healinget adó felszerelés mostantól nem hat a Mend Pet képességre. *Az Improved Mend Pet (Beast Mastery) talentet kiegészítettük azzal, hogy 10%-kal illetve 20%-kal csökkenti a Mend Pet mana költségét. Magek * Az Ice Barrier egy új szintje vált elérhetővé a mage trainereknél. * Az Arcane Brilliance, rank 1 mostantól elérhető a trainereknél. * Arcane Brilliance: A képesség 2-es szintjének mostantól ugyanakkora a hatótávja, mint a rank 1-nek. * Arcane Missiles: A képesség 3-11-es szintjének elvarázslásakor mostantól következetesen 5 lövedék arcane sebzés száll el. * Arcane Missiles: Erre a varázslatra mostantól hat a Spell Haste. * Az Arctic Winds (Frost Talent) mostantól az összes okozott Frost sebzést is megnöveli 1-5%-al. * Cold Snap: A tooltipbe belefogalmaztuk, hogy csak a Frost varázslatok által aktivált cooldownokat reseteli, tehát pl. a Dragon's Breath által aktivált cooldownt nem reseteli a Cold Snap. * Conjure Mana Emerald: Ez a varázslat mostantól a globális cooldownt aktiválja, az eredeti szándékunknak megfelelően. * A Counterspell hatóidejét 8 másodpercre csökkentettük, a cooldownját 24 másodpercre csökkentettük. * Javítottunk néhány adathibát, amelyek azt okozták, hogy az Arcane Blast, az Ice Lance és a Molten Armor több aggrót generált, mint azt eredetileg terveztük. * A Frostbite hatására mostantól vonatkozik PvP-ben a csökkenő hatásfok szabálya. * Frostbolt: A rank 12 sebzését kismértékben növeltük, annak érdekében, hogy többet sebezzen mint a rank 11, minden szinten. * Hypothermia: Ha ez a debuff megakadályozná, hogy egy adott célpontra elvarázsolj egy varázslatot, akkor az adott képesség gombja mostantól szürke színűre változik. * Ice Armor: a rank 5 mostantól akkor is aktiválódhat, ha az összes kapott sebzést elnyeli egy sebzés pajzs, mint például a Mana Shield. * Ice Block: Ez a képesség ezentúl már nem teszi immunissá a mageket a Power Word:Shield után aktiválódó Weakened Soul debuffra. Ezen képesség használata mostantól Hypothermia-t okoz, ami azt eredményezi, hogy a mage 30 másodpercig nem varázsolhatja el újra az Ice Blockot. * Improved Fire Ward: Ezen a talent mostantól helyesen működik együtt a 6-os szintű Fire Warddal. * Invisibility: A tooltipben tisztáztuk, hogy a képesség használatakor bármilyen cselekedet megtöri a láthatatlanság hatást. * Molten Armor: Ezt a képességet mostantól nem aktiválják hibásan bizonyos nem-közelharci támadások, mint amilyen például a Feral Faerie Fire. Ezenfelül mostantól ez a képesség nem töri meg a crowd control hatásokat, például a Polymorphot. * Spell Steal: Azok az ellopott buffok, amik olyan varázslatokra hatnak, amelyek az eredeti célpont kasztjához kötődnek, mostantól nem lesznek hatással a magere. * Az Arcane Blast debuffot mostantól nem lehet dispellezni. * Water Elemental: Ez a pet mostantól teljes HP-val és manával jön játékba, ideértve a gazdája staminájából és intellectjéből adódó százalékos bónuszokat is. Paladinok * Az Ardent Defender (Protection) képesség mostantól 6-30%-kal csökkenti a sebződést, 35% HP alatt. * Az Avenger's Shieldnek mostantól nincs minimum hatótávja. Bármely célpontra használható 30 yardon belül. * Avenger's Shield: A képesség sebzés része mostantól hatni fog akkor is, ha az áldozat immunis a snare-re. * Blessing of Light: A Paladinok az eredeti szándékunk szerint ezt a varázslatot most már akkor is elvarázsolhatják, ha Greater Blessing of Light van rajtuk. * Consecration: Javítottunk egy helyesírási hibát a tooltipben. Ha magas szintű játékosok varázsolják ennek a képességnek az alacsonyabb szintű változatait, akkor arra mostantól a megfelelő büntetést kapják. * Divine Shield: Ez a képesség ezentúl már nem távolítja el vagy akadályozza meg a Weakened Soul debuffot. * Eye for an Eye: Egyes varázslatok nem aktiválták megfelelően az Eye for an Eye-t. Ezt a hibát javítottuk. * Javítottunk néhány adathibát, amelyek azt okozták, hogy a Seal of Command és a Seal of Blood nagyobb aggrót generált, mint azt eredetileg terveztük. * Forbearance: Mostantól nem lehetséges olyan makrót használni, amellyel az Avenging Wrath és a Divine Shield előnyeit egyszerre lehetne megkapni. * Forbearance: Ha ez a debuff megakadályozna abban, hogy elvarázsolj egy varázslatot egy adott célpontra, akkor az adott képesség gombja mostantól szürke színűre változik. * Greater Blessing of Kings: Ezen blessing mana költsége mostantól kétszerese a Blessing of Kings költségének, a fix 150-es manaköltség helyett. * Greater Blessing of Sanctuary 2: A varázslat hatótávja hibásan 30 yardra volt állítva. Ezt 40 yardra változtattuk. * Greater Blessing of Wisdom 3: A varázslat hatótávja hibásan 30 yardra volt állítva. Ezt 40 yardra változtattuk. * A Hammer of Wrath Rank 4 sebzését megnöveltük. * Illumination: Ez a talent mostantól a kritikus heal mana költségének csak 60%-át adja vissza. Ezen felül mostantól a helyes mértékű manát adja vissza a Holy Shock 4-es és 5-ös szintjével együtt használva. * Az Improved Concentration Aura (Protection Talent) ezentúl már nem növeli meg az Interrupt/Silence hatásokkal szembeni ellenállást, ehelyett az Interrupt/Silence hatások hatóidejét csökkenti 10/20/30%-al. * Az Improved Sanctity Aura mostantól az érintett célpontok által okozott összes sebzést növeli 1/2%-kal és ezentúl már nem növeli az érintett célpontok által kiosztott healt. * Improved Seal of Righteousness: Az ebből a talentből származó százalékos sebzés növelés mostantól az összes - tárgyakból és hatásokból adódó - varázslatsebzés növelő bónusz hozzáadása után kerül kiszámításra. * Bekerült a játékba egy új Protection talent: Improved Holy Shield, 2 pontos: Megnöveli a Holy Shield által okozott sebzést 10/20%-kal és megnöveli a Holy Shield tölteteinek számát 2/4-el. * One-Handed Weapon Specialization (Protection): Mostantól megnöveli a paladin által okozott sebzést 1-5%-kal, amíg egy one-handed fegyver van bekészítve a karakteren. * Seal of Blood: Ez a pecsét mostantól nem ad további esélyeket arra, hogy egy fegyver speciális képessége aktiválódjon. * Seal of RighteousnesS: Ez a pecsét mostantól nem ad további esélyeket arra, hogy egy fegyver speciális képessége aktiválódjon. * Seal of the Crusader: A rank 7 tooltipet javítottuk, hogy ugyanazt tartalmazza, mint a varázslat többi szintjének tooltipje. * Spiritual Attunement: A first-aidből adódó healing ezentúl már nem aktiválja ezt a képességet. Azonban a Lifebloom, Earth Shield és Improved Leader of the Pack mostantól helyesen aktiválni fogja. A tooltipben tisztáztuk, hogy a képesség csak a varázslatokból jövő healektől működik. Ezenfelül mostantól helyesen fog működni akkor is, ha hátason vagy, illetve ülés közben is. * Spiritual Attunement: Mana ezentúl már nem töltődik vissza, ha a paladin maximális HP-n van. * A Stoicism (Protection) képesség mostantól helyesen kell, hogy működjön a paladin által elvarázsolt minden mágikus hatásra és ezentúl már nem biztosítja az eredetileg tervezett előny kétszeresét a Blessing of Mightra és Blessing of Wisdomra. (Ez csak a Paladin varázslatokra vonatkozik.) * A Vengeance (Retribution) mostantól 1/2/3/4/5%-kal növeli a Holy és Physical sebzéseket 15 másodpercre egy kritikus találat után, de ez a hatás mostantól háromszor halmozódik. * Vindicator Aesom Blood Watch-nál mostantól helyesen az összes paladin varázslatot tanítja. Priestek * Binding Heal: A mana költséget 32%-kal csökkentettük. A tooltipbe belefoglaltuk, hogy ez a varázslat alacsony aggrót generál, ami már eddig is így volt. * Blackout: A stun hatás késleltetését csökkentettük. * A Circle of Healing (Holy) hatását megnöveltük. * Az Empowered Healing és a Holy Concentration mostantól hat a Binding Healre. * A Focused Power (Discipline) mostantól növeli a Mass Dispel találati esélyét, csökkenti a Mass Dispel varázslási idejét, de ezentúl már nem növeli a fearelt célpontokon okozott sebzést. * Holy Fire: A Rank 9 tooltipjét javítottuk, tisztázva, hogy a varázslat Holy sebzést okoz. * Holy Nova: A Rank 2 változat ezentúl nem kap az eredetileg tervezett kétszeresének megfelelő hatótáv növelést a Holy Reachből. * A Mass Dispel mana költségét csökkentettük. * A Mind Controlnak ezentúl nincs 100 yardos hatótáv korlátozása instanceokban. * A Pain Suppression mostantól 65%-kal csökkenti a kapott sebzést és 65%-kal megnöveli a Dispel hatásokkal szembeni ellenállást a hatóideje alatt. * Power Infusion: Ez a képesség mostantól használhatatlan Roguekon és Warriorokon. * Power Word: Shield: A Weakened Soul hatás ezentúl már nem kerül fel újra időnként, ha zónaváltás közben rajtunk van ez a debuff. * Prayer of Fortitude: A rank 3 hatótávját úgy változtattuk, hogy azonos legyen a varázslat többi szintjének hatótávjával. * A Prayer of Fortitude rank 1 és 2 mostantól elérhető a trainereknél. * Prayer of Mending: Ezt a varázslatot mostantól befolyásolja a Silent Resolve, Amplify Magic és Dampen Magic. * A Prayer of Shadow Protection rank 1 mostantól elérhető a trainereknél. * Reflective Shield: Amikor ez a hatás aktiválódik, a priest ezentúl már nem kényszerül rá, hogy felálljon. * Shadowfiend: Ez a pet mostantól teljes HP-val és manával jön játékba ideértve a gazdája staminájából és intellectjéből adódó százalékos bónuszokat is. * Shadowfiend: A Shadowfiend mostantól helyesen támadni fogja a célpontodat, akkor is, ha az neutral vagy nem-agresszív. * Shadowfiend: Megnöveltük a Shadowfiend magasabb szintű ellenfelekkel szembeni találati esélyét. * Shadowguard: A rank 7 tooltip mostantól a Shadowguard többi szintjének tooltipjéhez hasonlít. * Shadow Weaving (Shadow): A hatás erejét szintenként 1%-kal csökkentettük és a Mana Burn mostantól helyesen aktiválja ezt a talentet. * Shadow Word: Death: A cooldownt 12 másodpercre növeltük és a képesség mostantól pontosan sebzi a varázslatot elvarázsló Priestet, ha reflektálódik. * Silent Resolve: Néhány priest varázslatra nem hatott ez a talent. Mostantól már mindegyikre hatnia kell. * A Spirit of Redemption és a Spiritual Guidance mostantól akkor is működik, miközben a priest Shadowformban van. * Spirit Tap: Ezt a képességet mostantól nem aktiválja egyes teremtmények által varázsolt totemek leölése. * Spiritual Guidance: Ez a talent mostantól akkor is működik, miközben a priest Shadowformban van. * Surge of Light: A képességtől aktivált Smite varázslatok ezentúl nem fognak időnként kritikus találatot ütni. Ezen felül az ingyenesen kapott Smite nem emészti fel az Inner Focus hatását. A Holy Nova healek is aktiválhatják mostantól a Surge of Lightot. * Touch of Weakness: Ez a varázslat mostantól aktiválhatja a Surge of Lightot. * Vampiric Touch: Ez a varázslat mostantól felemészti az Inner Focus buffot. * Weakened Soul: Ha ez a debuff megakadályozná, hogy egy varázslatot egy adott célpontra elvarázsolj, akkor mostantól az adott képesség gombja szürke színűre változik. Roguek * Bekerült a játékba egy új dupla-támadás animáció a Mutilate képességhez. * Bekerült a játékba egy vizuális effekt, egy hangeffekt és egy combat log üzenet a Cheat Death talenthez, ami akkor aktiválódik, ha a képesség megmenti a roguet a haláltól. * Blade Twisting: A daze effekt késleltetését csökkentettük. * Cloak of Shadows: A tooltipet módosítottuk, tisztázva, hogy ez a képesség eltávolítja az ellenséges hatásokat, nem pedig dispellezi azokat. A Cloak of Shadows nem számít dispel hatásnak és így a dispel ellenállás vagy a dispeltől aktiválódó hatások nem befolyásolják. Ez a képesség ezentúl már nem távolítja el a Weakened Soul debuffot. * Deadly Throw: Ez a képesség mostantól sebzi a huntereket illetve a petjeiket akkor is, ha a The Beast Within vagy a Bestial Wrath hatása alatt állnak. Az ilyen célpontok ettől függetlenül továbbra is immunisak lesznek a Deadly Throw mozgásgátló hatására. * Javítottunk egy adathibát, ami azt okozta, hogy a Ghostly Strike és a Riposte az eredetileg tervezettnél nagyobb aggrót generált. * Javítottunk egy hibát, ami azt okozta, hogy a Garrote-ból eredő Silence hatást túl gyakran rezisztálták. * Gouge: Ez a képesség mostantól nem aktivál mérgeket (ezzel megtörve saját magát). * Az Insignia of the Alliance/Horde illetve a Medallion of the Alliance/Horde mostantól eltávolítja a Fear, Stun és Polymorph hatásokat, de ezentúl már nem távolítja el a Charm hatásokat. * Az Improved Sap (Subtlety) képességet átneveztük Dirty Tricks-re: 2/4 yarddal megnöveli a Sap és a Blind képességek hatótávját és 25/50%-kal lecsökkenti a Sap és a Blind képességek energia költségét. * A pickpocketelt junk boxokban talált Blinding Powder mennyiségét és előfordulási esélyét megnöveltük. * Mutilate: Ez a képesség mostantól mindig felemészti a Cold Blood buffot, amikor eltalál egy ellenfelet. * Poisons: A mérgek dispellezési nehézsége mostantól a játékos szintjétől függ, nem pedig annak a fegyvernek a szintjétől, amelyre a mérget kenték. * Csökkentettük a legtöbb poison elkészítéséhez szükséges reagensek mennyiségét. * Remorseless Attacks (Assassination): A buff tooltipjéhez hozzáadtuk a Hemorrhage-t is. Ez a képesség mostantól nem aktiválódik totemek leölésétől. * A rogue poisonoknak mostantól nincsenek tölteteik. * A Sap ezentúl már nem töri meg a stealthet amikor használod. * Shadowstep (Subtlety): A cooldownt 15 másodpercre csökkentettük. * A Stealth mostantól helyesen megtörik a sebző pajzsoktól; ilyen például az Oil of Immolation. * Surprise Attacks (Combat): Ez a képesség mostantól helyesen megakadályozza, hogy az Envenom-ot dodge-olni lehessen. * Sword Specialization: Ez a képesség mostantól további sárga támadásokat ad, a további fehér támadások helyett. Ez a változtatás azt eredményezi, hogy a Sword Specialization ezentúl már nem reseteli a fegyver ütési időzítőjét, amikor valamilyen speciális támadástól aktiválódik, ez pedig ahhoz vezet, hogy a kiosztott nettó sebzés növekszik. Shamanok * Earth Elemental Totem: Ez a pet mostantól teljes HP-val jön játékba ideértve a gazdája staminájából adódó százalékos bónuszokat is. * Earth Shield: Módosítottuk a tooltipet, tisztázva, hogy ez a képesség mindenfajta támadás ellen működik, nem csak a közelharciak ellen. Ez a képesség mostantól helyesen csak direkt sebző hatásoktól aktiválódik. * Earth Shock: A Rank 8 mostantól helyesen Interrupt (megszakító) hatásnak minősül azon talentek és képességek szempontjából, amelyek az interruptokra hatnak. * Elemental Focus: Ez a talent mostantól 60%-kal csökkenti a következő sebző varázslat manaköltségét. Ezenfelül mostantól már a Lightning Overloadból eredő bónusz varázslatoktól is aktiválódik. * Eye of the Storm (Elemental): A talent tooltipjében tisztáztuk, hogy csak Shaman varázslatokra működik. * Fire Elemental Totem: Ez a pet mostantól teljes HP-val és manával jön játékba ideértve a gazdája staminájából és intellectjéből adódó százalékos bónuszokat is. Ezenfelül mostantól helyesen megkapja a gazdája staminájából adódó százalékos stamina bónuszt is. * Flametongue Weapon: Ez a képesség mostantól nem aktiválódik miközben disarmed (lefegyverzés) hatás alatt állsz. * Frostbrand Weapon: A Rank 6 hatását mostantól helyesen növelik a spell damage bónuszok. * Healing Focus: A tooltipet módosítottuk, tisztázva, hogy csak Shaman varázslatokra működik, tehát pl. nem nem működik a Gift of the Naaru-val. * Healing Way: Ez a talent mostantól helyesen minden más bónusz hatás alkalmazása után módosítja a healing bónuszt. * Heroism: A tanulási költségét megnöveltük, hogy ugyanakkora legyen mint a Bloodlust költsége. * Lightning Shield: Ennek a varázslatnak a 8-as és 9-es szintje mostantól helyesen aktiválódik, akkor is ha hátason ülsz. * Magma Totem: Ez a totem mostantól helyesen kiosztja a sebzését a 10. ticknél is, mielőtt despawnolna. * Mana Spring Totem: A hatóidőt megnöveltük 2 percre. * Mana Tide Totem: Ez a totem ezentúl már nem fog néha akkor is manát adni, miután megsemmisült. Ezenfelül mostantól következetesen 4 alkalommal fog manát adni, ahelyett, hogy néha 3-szor és néha pedig 5-ször adna. * Healing Stream Totem: A hatóidőt 2 percre növeltük. * Mental Quickness: Ez a talent mostantól helyesen csökkenti a Purge, Flame Shock, Frost Shock, Earth Shock, Bloodlust, Heroism, Lightning Shield, Cure Poison és Cure Disease költségét. * Nature's Guardian (Restoration): Néhány varázslat és képesség nem aktiválta ezt a talentet. Ezt a hibát javítottuk. * Restorative Totems (Restoration): Ez a talent ezentúl már nem ad bónuszt bizonyos jewelcrafting tárgyakra. * Trainer animációk: Mostantól minden új sámán képesség tanulási animációja helyesen jelenik meg a megtanuláskor. * Water Shield: Amikor egy sámánon ez a varázslat aktív és Cyclone varázslatot varázsolnak rá, akkor az elköltött töltet mostantól ad manát. * Windfury Weapon: Ha dual wield alatt két különböző szintű Windfury Weapont varázsolunk, ezentúl már nem növekszik meg a Windfury Weapon képesség aktiválódások száma. * Windfury Weapon: A varázslatban volt egy hiba, ami azt okozta, hogy az off-hand képesség aktiválódások kevesebb bónusz sebzést adtak, mint azt eredetileg terveztük. Ezt most javítottuk. Warlockok * Aftermath: A daze hatás késleltetését csökkentettük. * Amplify Curse: Ez a képesség mostantól helyesen elhasználódik a Curse of Doom varázslásakor. * Conflagrate: Ennek a képességnek a gombja mostantól szürke színűre változik, ha a jelenlegi célpontodon nincs Immolate. * Create Healthstone: Ezek a képességek mostantól szint szerinti sorrendben jelennek meg a varázskönyvedben. * Create Spellstone: Ezek a képességek mostantól szint szerinti sorrendben jelennek meg a varázskönyvedben. * A Curse of the Elements és a Curse of Shadow képességek hatóideje mostantól 2 perc, ha PvP célpontokra használják őket. * A Curse of Tongues hatóideje mostantól 12 másodperc, ha PvP célpontokra használják. * Dark Pact: Ez a képesség mostantól használhatatlan miközben egy pet manáját és HP-ját pet scaling módosítja. * A Death Coil-ra mostantól vonatkozik a csökkenő hatásfok szabálya a Horror kategóriában. Jelenleg csak a Death Coil van ebben a kategóriában. * Demonic Knowledge: Ez a képesség mostantól működik az enslavelt démonokra is. * Enslave Demon: Az enslavelt démonok HP-ja és manája mostantól nem fog úgy tűnni, mintha csökkenne, amikor az enslave hatása alá kerülnek. * Felguard: Ez a pet mostantól bizonyos időközönként ellenőrzi, hogy a karaktered ismeri-e azt a talentet, amelyikkel meg lehet idézni, és meghal ha nem ismered a talentet. * Javítottunk néhány adathibát amelyek azt okozták, hogy a Soul Leech és a Conflagrate több aggrót okozott, mint azt eredetileg terveztük. * Improved Drain Soul: Ez a talent mostantól nem aktiválódik, ha az éppen drainelt lénytől eltérő másik lény hal meg. * Az Insignia of the Alliance/Horde illetve a Medallion of the Alliance/Horde mostantól eltávolítja a Fear, Stun és Slowing hatásokat, de ezentúl már nem távolítja el a Charm és Polymorph hatásokat. * Új grafikát kapott a Ritual of Souls fenntartott fókuszálása valamint a varázslat által létrehozott Soulwell. * A Ritual of Souls ezentúl már nem emészt fel Soul Shardot amikor arénában varázsolják el. * Seed of Corruption: Ez a varázslat mostantól megfelelően kerül kölcsönhatásba a városőrökkel, ha egy duel során a detonációja a közelben állókat találja el. * A Shadowfury mostantól megfelelően kapja meg az Intensity talent hatását. * Soulstone-ok: A soulstone-okat ezentúl már nem lehet használni olyan célpontokra amelyek nincsenek a partyban vagy raidben. Ezen felül a soulstone buff mostantól leesik, ha a célpont vagy a varázslatot elvarázsoló személy elhagyja a partyt vagy a raidet. * A Spell Lock (Felhunter) hatóideje 5 másodpercre (rank 1) illetve 6 másodpercre (rank 2) csökkent, a cooldown pedig 24 másodpercre csökkent. * A Soulwell mostantól hangot ad illetve megjelenít egy vizuális effektet is, amikor a használatával létrehozol egy Healthstone-t. * Soul Link: Módosítottuk a tooltipet, tisztázva, hogy a petre átvitt sebzést nem lehet megakadályozni. A képesség működése egyébként változatlan maradt. Ez a képesség mostantól enslavelt démonokra is működik. * Unholy Power: A tooltipet javítottuk, tisztázva, hogy az Imp petek Fireboltjára is működik. Warriorok * Bloodrage: Ezentúl már nem lehetséges további raget szerezni ezzel a képességgel úgy, hogy valaki szakmák (tradeskills) használatával combatban tartja magát. * A Charge, az Intercept és az Intervene mostantól elnyom minden Slowing hatást a célpontra rohamozás közben. * Charge: Ez a képesség mostantól helyesen combatba teszi a warriort a célpontjával. * Commanding Shout: Ez a képesség mostantól a maximális HP-dat növeli, de a HP százalékodat állandó értéken tartja. * A Death Wish és az Enrage hatások mostantól nem halmozódnak. * Execute: Amikor a Sweeping Strikes képességgel együtt használják, akkor ennek a képességnek a 6-os és 7-es szintű változata ezentúl már nem okoz teljes sebzést azokra a másodlagos célpontokra, akik nem sebzettek. * Flurry: A képesség 1-4-es szintű változatai ezentúl már nem aktiválódnak a távolsági kritikus ütésektől. * A Flurry (Fury) mostantól 5/10/15/20/25%-kal növeli a támadási sebességet, csökkentve az eddigi 10/15/20/25/30%-os értékeket. * Heroic Strike: A képesség 10-es szintjének tooltipje mostantól konkrét értéket tartalmaz a daze hatás alatt levő célpontok elleni bónusz sebzésre. * Improved Revenge: Csökkentettük a sikeres Revenge után bekövetkező stun hatás késleltetését. * Az Insignia of the Alliance/Horde illetve a Medallion of the Alliance/Horde mostantól eltávolítja az Immobilize, Stun és Polymorph hatásokat, de ezentúl már nem távolítja el a Slowing hatásokat. * Revenge: Ezt a képességet módosítottuk, hogy jelentősen több sebzést okozzon. Az aggró bónuszokat módosítottuk, így a képesség által generált aggró relatíve változatlan maradt. * Shield Slam: A képesség 3-as szintjének költségét ezentúl már nem csökkenti kétszeresen a Focused Rage (Protection) talent. * A Spell Reflection mostantól nem okoz globális cooldownt. * Sweeping Strikes: Ezt a képességet ezentúl már nem módosítják hibásan további célpontokon a sebzésedet befolyásoló százalékos módosítások. * Sword Specialization: Ez a képesség mostantól további sárga támadásokat ad, a további fehér támadások helyett. Ezen felül a fegyvered sebességétől függően ad rage-et. Ez a változtatás azt eredményezi, hogy a Sword Specialization ezentúl már nem reseteli a fegyver ütési időzítőjét, amikor valamilyen speciális támadástól aktiválódik, ez pedig ahhoz vezet, hogy a kiosztott nettó sebzés növekszik. * Victory Rush: A tooltipet módosítottuk, helyesbítve az okozott sebzés számítási módját, ami az Attack Power 45%-a, nem pedig a 35%-a. Petek * Azok a képességek és tárgyak amelyek akkor aktiválódnak amikor megölsz egy célpontot, mostantól akkor is aktiválódnak, amikor a peted öl meg egy célpontot. * Javítottuk az elvesztett happiness mennyiségét, amikor egy Nether Ray petet dismisselnek. * A Voidwalkerek mostantól megállnak amikor árnyékokat emésztenek (consume shadows). * A Warlock és Hunter petek mostantól automatikusan dismisselődnek, amikor megidézel egy hátast. Ezek a petek a hátas elbocsátása után visszatérnek. Ez nem befolyásolja a pet happiness-ét Hunterek esetében. * A Warlock és Hunter petek mostantól automatikusan dismisselődnek, amikor törlöd a talentjeidet. Tárgyak Szakmák Küldetések Reputáció Dungeonok és Raidek Felhasználói felület Világ változások Mac Hibajavítások Patch 2.1.0.6729 * Fixed a crash in the client. External links Kategória:World of Warcraft patches